Seven Sinful Crushes
by Sketcher1994
Summary: Seven shorts for seven ships. In order: Baccana (Lust), Elfever (Envy), Bixanna (Wrath), Nalu (Greed), Gajevy (Gluttony), Miraxus (Pride) and Gruvia (Sloth). The boys get their turn in the spotlight as their thoughts become focused on one dark sin. (The shorts are interlinking, but each makes sense on its own. All rated T except for Ch1 – M for the sin of Lust.)
1. Lustful Bacchus

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **So this was a random little idea that came into my head after watching Nanatsu no Taizai and rewatching Fullmetal Alchemist. Take the seven sins, look them up in a thesaurus, choose seven different Fairy Tail ships and pair each to a sin...and then write from the guy's point of view, focused solely on the chosen sin...The first short is the only 'M' (it's Lust, so what did you expect?), and each interlinks, but they all stand on their own. It's basically the same hour or two at the guild from seven different sinful points of view.**

 **Lust: Baccana**

 **Envy: Elfever**

 **Wrath: Bixanna (** Just to be clear, it's **_not_ ** him being wrathful **_to her_ , _but_ ** wrathful **_for her!_ ** I.e. particularly angry towards someone else in her stead! **)**

 **Greed: Nalu**

 **Gluttony: Gajevy**

 **Pride: Miraxus**

 **Sloth: Gruvia**

* * *

 **Lustful Bacchus**

He grinned as he downed another pint, watching her match him easily. They'd been at it for almost three whole hours now and she was finally starting to get tipsy. Her quick-witted sass was slowly becoming more flirtatious and he couldn't be happier. He let his gaze drift greedily over every perfect inch of his Nee-Chan's deliciously tempting body, his thirst for more than just alcohol growing, knowing it wasn't just his thirst that was growing as he felt his trousers becoming tighter. He smirked as the tall pinup barmaid with long white hair laid another pint in front of each of them. He felt a kick to his shin and knew his Nee-Chan had taken his smirk the wrong way.

He licked his lips as he turned to face the sexy temptress next to him, knowing that she was thinking of the bet that he'd made at the Grand Magic Games. However, he was more concerned about what his drunken state had allowed him to see, rather than what he'd lost out on. One night drinking with Cana, and all he could think of was having another drunken night, perhaps with even less clothing – not that the playful minx was wearing much in the first place. The brown haired curvaceous vixen was, once again, wearing a tiny straining bikini top, and having already seen what it held back, he found himself having to fight the growing urge to just reach forward to release the two precious mounds from their restraint – this _was_ her guild.

He leant forward, muttering a few lecherous words in her ear, earning a playful slap and a mocking laugh from the Card Mage as she sipped her pint with a daring smirk. He heard a growl from the Take Over Mage sitting behind him and sat back, not in the mood to have his plans ruined by the giant white haired guy. He could feel his entire body shaking with excitement at the prospect of getting to see _those_ again, to feel them in his hands as he made her beg him for mercy. He'd make her scream. She'd be screaming his name long into the morning if he had his way. He longed to hear her scream his name, knowing his imagination could never quite reach the perfection that he just knew her scream would be.

He grinned as the lewd thought of her purring as she took his large throbbing member into her mouth crossed his mind. He momentarily closed his eyes as he pictured her mouth moving up and down him, trying to imagine the intense feeling her mouth would create as her purring sent vibrations down his dick as her tongue licked teasingly at him, her dark brown eyes holding contact with his. He gasped as he felt himself twitch, quickly downing his next pint before he could ask her to just get out of here with him at that very moment, his previously baggy trousers now painfully tight. No matter how much he wanted her, he knew she wasn't ready yet. As much as she flirted back, he knew she needed more prepping before she'd be ready to let him into her bed.

A few more drunken evenings and she'd be his.

* * *

 **(Hopefully) all the thoughts are "blown up" a little - they're supposed to be, or these would be REALLY unhealthy relationships...**

 **Although, the Miraxus is kinda cute...a well as the Elfever...but for cuteness, the Miraxus wins...as for humour, well everyone's sense of humour is different and all seven shorts are different! XD**


	2. Envious Elfman

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **So, once again for those who skipped the Baccana** (I know not everyone likes it, but apparently there's a couple of you excited for this particular short) **, this was a random little idea that came into my head after watching Nanatsu no Taizai and rewatching Fullmetal Alchemist. Take the seven sins, look them up in a thesaurus, choose seven different Fairy Tail ships and pair each to a sin...and then write from the guy's point of view, focused solely on the chosen sin. From now on, they will all be 'T' and each interlinks, but they can all stand on their own. It's basically the same hour or two at the guild from seven different sinful points of view.**

 **Lust: Baccana**

 **Envy: Elfever**

 **Wrath: Bixanna (** Just to be clear, it's **_not_ ** him being wrathful **_to her_ , _but_ ** wrathful **_for her!_ ** I.e. particularly angry towards someone else in her stead! **)**

 **Greed: Nalu**

 **Gluttony: Gajevy**

 **Pride: Miraxus**

 **Sloth: Gruvia**

* * *

 **Envious Elfman**

Elfman sipped on his pint, eyeing Bacchus warily as the Quatro Cerberus Mage sat with their resident Card Mage. He could see their body language, hear their flirting. Why couldn't he do that so easily? It wasn't fair that they could do that so openly. He just wanted to be able to flirt with _her_ , but it just wasn't easy for him. He kept messing up and making things awkward. He didn't even know if she actually liked him. She had gone to the water park with him, although she _had_ turned him to stone rather than be caught dead with him. Not to mention she had a habit of yelling and hitting him. How was he supposed to read that?

He heard a laugh from the two mages next to him and resisted the urge to glare at them. He'd beaten Bacchus before, but that didn't mean he'd win a second time. Maybe he should challenge him and make another bet? He could demand that Bacchus taught him how to flirt if he won. No, that was too risky – there was no telling what the other man's terms would be. He glanced over at the two flirting mages, biting back his spiteful comment. They weren't actually doing anything wrong.

He turned to look over at the beautiful bespectacled woman sitting with her friends. Sure, _they_ could sit with her. They could just sit with her without having everyone around them start whispering, without being teased. Why wouldn't anyone let him just sit with her? She'd just hit him and tell him to go away if anyone started teasing them. It just wasn't fair. All he wanted to do was sit next to her like they did, but he wasn't allowed. They were her friends. He was just her guildmate.

He growled as Bixslow got a slap from her. What had he said to deserve that? Had he tried to flirt with her? The pervert wasn't allowed to flirt with his Evergreen – that just wasn't fair! He was taking advantage of the fact that he couldn't sit next to her! He wanted to be the one sitting next to her, to be the one flirting with her, not that stupid visored pervert! That pervert couldn't even control his own Eye Magic! He'd beat the pervert up if he tried anything on his precious Evergreen! Evergreen was his, even if he wasn't allowed to sit with her like he so desperately wanted to.

He watched as Bixslow suddenly stood up from his seat, earning a shout from Laxus. What did the freak want now? He watched as Evergreen started to talk to Laxus, trying to calm him, along with Bixslow as he sat back down. He watched as Evergreen reached across to lay a hand on Laxus' arm. Why was she doing that? Was she flirting with him? Did she like him? What was he thinking?! He was being stupid. He had to ask her. He didn't need to flirt, he just had to ask her how she felt about him. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He couldn't watch every other guy potentially flirt with her. He couldn't watch her seemingly flirt with other guys. He needed to know how she really felt about him.

* * *

 **Poor Elfman, but isn't he just adorable?! XD**

 **So, you've gotten a bit more insight into the day ^_^ Any guesses as to what's going to happen with each of the ships yet? I know next Friday's is another not-so-popular ship, but I like Bixanna! ^_^**


	3. Wrathful Bixslow

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **I am so sorry this is late! I didn't sleep last night, I'm a little under the weather, this heat is getting to me, and I even managed to lose track of time...It was 5pm before I realised...I even missed the bank...It'll Monday before I can get now and I'll be away on holiday...**

 **The idea behind this? Take the seven sins, look them up in a thesaurus, choose seven different Fairy Tail ships and pair each to a sin...and then write from the guy's point of view, focused solely on the chosen sin...Only the first short is the only 'M' so this is also 'T' and each interlinks, but they all stand on their own. It's basically the same hour or two at the guild from seven different sinful points of view.**

 **Lust: Baccana**

 **Envy: Elfever**

 **Wrath: Bixanna (** Just to be clear, it's **_not_ ** him being wrathful **_to her_ , _but_ ** wrathful **_for her!_ ** I.e. particularly angry towards someone else in her stead! **)**

 **Greed: Nalu**

 **Gluttony: Gajevy**

 **Pride: Miraxus**

 **Sloth: Gruvia**

* * *

 **Wrathful Bixslow**

Bixslow grinned as Lisanna laughed while handing him his pint. Her laughter was music to his ears. He continued to tease her as she handed the others their drinks, his eyes, thankfully, hidden behind his visor, drifting to her ass as she leant over, her ridiculously short shorts clinging to her temptingly. It should be a crime to be as perfect as her, then again, to her siblings, it was a crime for anyone to look at her the way he was currently looking at her. They couldn't see his eyes though. Of course, he himself would be pretty pissed if he caught anyone looking at her the way he looked at her. She was his to look at, not that her siblings had any idea.

He turned to Evergreen as he watched Lisanna leave out the corner of his eye. He started to tease his teammate about his sweet little Lisanna's brother, knowing full well he'd get a brilliant reaction from her. It wasn't long before he earned a smack from her and then a rather fierce glare from Laxus. What had gotten into him? He'd been in a foul mood all day and apparently not even teasing Evergreen was going to cheer him up.

He tensed, completely forgetting his grumpy friend. The bastard had arrived. He was supposedly a great guy that everyone loved, but that didn't stop Bixslow from being pissed at him. Natsu had a habit of provoking him and today was no different. He watched as Natsu waltzed into the guild as if he owned the place, his arm wrapped around Lucy as if it was nobody's business. Wrong. It was his business. He glanced over at Lisanna, watching her smiling back at them. How could she just do that? How much pain must she be in? She'd been in love with Natsu and here he was, trampling all over her feelings.

He didn't care if she'd given the blonde her support; she still had to be in pain. It still had to hurt his beloved little Lisanna to watch the pink haired brat swan around with the ignorant blonde. How dare they do that to his Lisanna? They had no right to behave the way they did! There was no way they didn't know what they were doing to his innocent, kind-hearted Lisanna – they were abusing her giving nature! He'd teach that bastard a lesson.

He inhaled as a breeze brushed past him, calming himself. He glanced towards the door, spotting Levy smiling at Gajeel before walking towards Natsu and Lucy. He watched as Gajeel got up from his seat and crossed the guild, taking a seat next to Levy. He watched in disgust as Natsu started to pout, his Lisanna laughing at the sight of the four sitting around the table. He couldn't take it anymore – he was going to teach that bastard a lesson.

He stood up from his seat, knocking the table as he did. He heard Laxus yell at him and flinched, apologising as he realised he'd just spilt Laxus' pint over him. He'd been in a bad enough mood without someone spilling his drink over him. Oh, he was in so much trouble – Natsu would just have to wait, but Bixslow was determined that the bastard would feel his wrath. No-one was going to get away with trampling over his sweet Lisanna.

* * *

 **Isn't he a sweety!? 3;P Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **I'll be away for the next 10 days, so there won't be an update next week! The next update will be Nalu though!**


	4. Greedy Natsu

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **Sorry! This is a whole week late! Sorry! I will post a Fairy Tail one-shot to make up of this! My internet got cut off last Thursday with no warning! The one-shot has Gajevy, NaLu and Gruvia for anyone interested! (As well as Erza being a great person...and Gajeel being a nice guy. The guys all end up looking pretty good in it actually...?)**

 **The idea behind this? Take the seven sins, look them up in a thesaurus, choose seven different Fairy Tail ships and pair each to a sin. Then it was time to write from the guy's point of view, focused solely on the chosen sin...The first short is the only 'M' so this is also 'T' and each interlinks, but they all stand on their own. It's basically the same hour or two at the guild from seven different sinful points of view.**

* * *

 **Lust: Baccana**

 **Envy: Elfever**

 **Wrath: Bixanna (** Just to be clear, it's **_not_ ** him being wrathful **_to her_ , _but_ ** wrathful **_for her!_ ** I.e. particularly angry towards someone else in her stead! **)**

 **Greed: Nalu**

 **Gluttony: Gajevy**

 **Pride: Miraxus**

 **Sloth: Gruvia**

* * *

 **Greedy Natsu**

Natsu wrapped his arm around Lucy, refusing to let her walk in without everyone knowing that she'd come in with him. It's not that they'd realise that that was his intention, they'd just accept it as fact when they saw his arm around her shoulders. Lucy was his best friend and no-one else was allowed this close to her, only him...and Happy, but Happy was different. It was him that had woken up in Lucy's bed, not anyone else. It was him that climbed in her window. She was his and no-one else's.

He smiled as Lisanna greeted them, a laugh escaping her as Lucy rolled her eyes at the fact that he'd managed to slip into her bed again while she was asleep. She'd shout at him for it, and maybe kick him, but she'd never actually kick him out. She was all his. She could talk to their friends, maybe give them a hug, but nothing more. She was his and he'd make sure the others knew it.

He tightened his grip on her, squeezing her shoulders. He grinned as she laughed and pushed him away, turning to drop into a seat as she asked Lisanna for an apple juice. He asked their friend for one as well, dropping down next to his girl. He ran his eyes over the others in the guild, spotting Gajeel anxiously watching the guild doors. He couldn't even see Gray yet and he was glad Loke hadn't just randomly appeared for a few days. He almost felt guilty for feeling happy about that, but the Celestial Spirit always got too close to Lucy, to his girl.

He shuffled closer to Lucy as Lisanna laid down the two drinks, commenting on the fact that Lucy had more than him, using it as an excuse to take a gulp of her juice and earning a slap from her. He wrapped his arm around her again, telling her not to be angry, explaining it was only juice. He grinned happily as she sighed, waving it off. She'd never really be angry with him. She was his.

He watched her smile brightly, a feeling of jealousy starting to creep in as he followed her gaze. He sighed internally in relief as he spotted Levy approach them, glad it was only her best friend and not someone else. He couldn't be jealous of Levy. Levy was really close to Lucy, but she was a different close. Levy was safe. Levy was Gajeel's and Lucy was his. Lucy was all his. He smiled as Levy sat opposite them, feeling glad that she hadn't tried to sit next to his Lucy.

He nodded to Gajeel as he sat down next to Levy, Natsu fully aware of Gajeel's claim to sit at the table. He wasn't after his Lucy, he was after Levy. Natsu pouted as Levy laughed at him, Lucy having just told her about him drinking her juice. He noticed Gajeel suddenly snap back to reality and grinned, knowing he could take his chance to get the other male away from his Lucy. He could tease him into a fight. He could tease him about his crush on Levy. That would get Gajeel away from his Lucy.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this even though it's a week late! Natsu is strangely adorable for a greedy guy...? Maybe that's just because I'm really tired right now? Anyway! Next week is when we get to see Gajeel fighting his gluttonous side! 3;P And then onto the Miraxus! We shall be ending on Gruvia, but that is three weeks away! ...I can't believe how long it's been since I updated this...I can only apologise...:(**

* * *

 _If you have any requests, let me know! (The ratio of Fairy Tail to One Piece is getting increasingly drastic...Have I somehow made myself terrifying to speak to? I don't know if I've scared you or if there's just enough Fairy Tail writers to quench your thrust, but I only seem to get requests from my One Piece readers? At the moment, I have seven OP requests to work on and no FT...I'm still writing Fairy Tail anyway, but I don't know if I'm writing the sorts of stories you want me to? My only goal in life is to make sure that everyone I can help with something I help (and that includes quenching your thirsts for whatever you want fanfiction-wise. I do sketches as well, obviously, but I'm still in the middle of trying to finish sorting my stuff after moving :P I will do you a sketch if you ask for one though, as long as it's not NSFW-ish! ^_^ It might take a couple of weeks to find what I need, and time, but it will be done if I can - if it just keeps going disastrously wrong, I will let you know! ^_^)_


	5. Gluttonous Gajeel

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **So sorry this is...6 hours late! (How'd it get this late?) So sorry! I got sidetracked trying to take part in the 'Spread love to fanfic authors' thing going on today...I lost track of the date and only realised 'today was the day' late last night...So far I've made lunch and dinner for my parents' and managed to finish and post one sketch of three *sigh* I'm enjoying taking part, I'm just annoyed about how late I'm running...and I'm supposed to be going somewhere tonight :P All-nighter for me! :P**

 **Right, the idea behind this? Take the seven sins, look them up in a thesaurus, choose seven different Fairy Tail ships and pair each to a sin. Then it was time to write from the guy's point of view, focused solely on the chosen sin. Today is Gajeel's turn! The first short is the only 'M' so this is also 'T' and each interlinks, but they all stand on their own. It's basically the same hour or two at the guild from seven different sinful points of view.**

* * *

 **Lust: Baccana**

 **Envy: Elfever**

 **Wrath: Bixanna (** Just to be clear, it's **_not_ ** him being wrathful **_to her_ , _but_ ** wrathful **_for her!_ ** I.e. particularly angry towards someone else in her stead! **)**

 **Greed: Nalu**

 **Gluttony: Gajevy**

 **Pride: Miraxus**

 **Sloth: Gruvia**

* * *

 **Gluttonous Gajeel**

Gajeel crunched another iron bolt between his teeth, sniffing the air in frustration. Where the hell was she? She should have been here by now. Were her pathetic pups holding her up somewhere again? She better get here soon or he'd have to actually go looking for her. He needed to see that she was ok. It was his job to protect her. He grabbed another couple of bolts and threw them into his mouth, splintering them between his teeth as if they were nothing, the noise of shattering metal catching the attention of the other people currently sitting in the guild.

He could see Bixslow sitting across the guild with the rest of the Raijinshuu, watching Lisanna, and grinned. He wasn't the only one craving the attention of an innocent little girl today then. Where _was_ his innocent little girl? He felt his stomach start to churn as he started to worry needlessly about the little blunette. He was being completely irrational. Maybe she was just with Bunnygirl? Nope, Bunnygirl was sitting with Salamander. He started to fidget in his seat, wondering what the hell was keeping her from him.

He froze, a delicious scent greeting his highly sensitive nose. He could smell the scent of ink and parchment radiating from her soft, pale skin. He grinned as his delicate looking little Levy stepped in through the giant heavy wooden guild doors, turning to smile sweetly at him. He was still the first person that she searched the guild hall for when she arrived. He inhaled her uniquely delicious scent, yearning to wrap it up in his own metallic one. Her scent and her smile were his biggest weaknesses, no matter how small she was. He needed to catch her scent. He needed to see her smile. He needed to hear her voice. He wanted to taste those lips that gave him two of the very things that gave him his reason to come to the guild every day.

He stood up and walked towards Levy, taking a seat directly next to her as he fought the urge to spin her around to face him so that he could fulfil his greatest desire. He wanted so badly to kiss her, to taste her, and to never stop tasting her painfully tempting lips. He craved her delicate touch and the fondness that shone in her beautiful, large, hazel eyes. He hungered for her passionate kiss, her innocence. He yearned to take everything from her, to give her all of him. Just one kiss, one taste of his innocent little blue haired girl.

He heard her laughter, snapping him out of his sinful thoughts. She was laughing with Bunnygirl about something Salamander had done. He heard a shout from behind him, suddenly reminding him of the presence of Laxus and his Raijinshuu. What did they want now? Gajeel edged closer to Levy, ready to protect her from any potential threat as he indulged in her delicious scent. It wasn't fair for anyone to smell the way she did. He just needed one taste, but he knew he'd never manage to stop at one – once he'd tasted her in all her innocence, there'd be no going back.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this! Ya gotta love indulgin with those senses! 3;P Next week is Miraxus! Everyone ready for a grumpy Laxus?!**


	6. Prideful Laxus

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **So, this is a little late (just a little? 1 day and 30min?) I was working all day yesterday (very last minute :P ) and today I've been out helping with my parents' car :P Anyway, hope you enjoy this! XD A prideful, grumpy Laxus! XD**

 **So, the idea behind this; take the seven sins, look them up in a thesaurus, choose seven different Fairy Tail ships and pair each to a sin. Then it was time to write from the guy's point of view, focused solely on the chosen sin. Today it's Laxus! The first short is the only 'M' so this is also 'T' and each interlinks, but they all stand on their own. It's basically the same hour or two at the guild from seven different sinful points of view.**

* * *

 **Lust: Baccana**

 **Envy: Elfever**

 **Wrath: Bixanna (** Just to be clear, it's **_not_ ** him being wrathful **_to her_ , _but_ ** wrathful **_for her!_ ** I.e. particularly angry towards someone else in her stead! **)**

 **Greed: Nalu**

 **Gluttony: Gajevy**

 **Pride: Miraxus**

 **Sloth: Gruvia**

* * *

 **Prideful Laxus**

Laxus watched with distain as Bacchus flirted with Cana, showing absolutely no restraint, even though he was in someone else's guild. Couldn't he show some respect for them, especially their resident demon?! He saw the grin he'd given her and he couldn't help but feel pissed off. How dare someone not show Mira the respect she deserved?! And the bastard had even threatened to have is way with both her and Lisanna! What the hell made the bastard think he had the right to even be in Magnolia, never mind their guild!?

He grunted in disgust as he noticed Elfman watching the two at the bar with obvious fascination – he'd thought his teammate's boyfriend had some sense of decency. He was always harping on about being a man, but what man would let himself be drawn in by such a disgusting display?! Oh great, and here comes Natsu. The last thing he needed to happen with the mood he was in was for the idiot to start a fight. He hummed quietly to himself as Natsu calmly made his way to a table with Lucy, apparently on his best behaviour, unlike the idiot sitting next to him. He could feel the tension radiating from Bixslow, who'd moments before been teasing Evergreen about Elfman's fascination over Bacchus and Cana. If Bixslow started a fight, he'd kill him.

Laxus continued to observe the bustle of the guild, just waiting for someone to make a mistake, to make a fool of themselves, to embarrass his guild. He was in no mood for the folly of the others. He watched as Levy came into the guild hall, a refreshing breath of fresh air for his foul mood. When it came to intelligence, he knew she'd never let them down, even if she wasn't particularly strong. He smirked behind his hands as her muscle got up from his table to go sit with her. Gajeel seemed to be getting literally closer to Levy every time Laxus saw him. Laxus held back a sigh as he felt Bixslow tense again. The idiot better not be thinking of embarrassing him.

He released a shout in surprise as he felt cold liquid land on his crotch, quickly realising Bixslow had tipped the table when he'd suddenly stood up. What the hell had the bastard just been thinking?! Now he had his own pint all over him! He was going to kill him! He growled as the idiot tried to apologise, saying he'd go get napkins. What the hell were napkins going to do?! The crotch of his trousers was soaked! Was he supposed to just sit in the middle of the guild, rubbing his own crotch?! He couldn't even get up to go to the bathroom without looking like he'd pissed himself! He snapped at Evergreen as she started trying to comfort him, laying a hand on his arm.

He glared at Freed, silently ordering him to do something to fix the situation. He could usually fix the idiot's mistakes and this better be one of those times! He tensed as he heard a giggle over his shoulder, recognising it as that of the demon barmaid. Why did she have to come over now? He shot Freed another glance, determined to try to keep at least some of his pride intact. He watched as Freed muttered a few words, runes appearing over his crotch for a few seconds and disappearing before Mira could see the mess Bixslow had made. He nodded a quiet thanks to Freed before turning to Mira, receiving one of her beautiful smiles as she handed him a fresh pint.

Damn it – she knew what had happened.

* * *

 **Hehehe, hope you enjoyed that! XD Got to go again! Hopefully this car'll get finished today! ^_^ And so I leave you with an embarrassed Laxus! XD Have a good week! Next week is the final week and it'll be Gruvia!**


	7. Sloth Gray

**AN: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! Make sure to give him plenty of love!**

 **Well, once again, I ended up working yesterday :P Hope this will be worth the wait! This is the final short! I'll be posting a 'preview sketch' for the next Friday/Saturday fic on Tumblr and Facebook when I post this! I'd advise throwing in your requests for the next fic pretty soon, since my One Piece readers seem to jump on offers to do requests (this isn't a complaint! I love getting requests)! It kinda makes me wonder, though, if you guys find me scary for some reason? Anyway, readers have about 80% control of the next fic, so I can only update if I get a request!**

 **So, the idea behind this; take the seven sins, look them up in a thesaurus, choose seven different Fairy Tail ships and pair each to a sin. Then it was time to write from the guy's point of view, focused solely on the chosen sin. Finally we have Gray! The first short is the only 'M' so this is also 'T' and each interlinks, but they all stand on their own. It's basically the same hour or two at the guild from seven different sinful points of view. This is the final one and a bit of a summary of what's going on with the others from Gray's POV! Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lust: Baccana**

 **Envy: Elfever**

 **Wrath: Bixanna (** Just to be clear, it's **_not_ ** him being wrathful **_to her_ , _but_ ** wrathful **_for her!_ ** I.e. particularly angry towards someone else in her stead! **)**

 **Greed: Nalu**

 **Gluttony: Gajevy**

 **Pride: Miraxus**

 **Sloth: Gruvia**

* * *

 **Sloth Gray**

Gray lazily wandered into the guild, sighing as he spotted Natsu and Gajeel already fighting in the middle of the guild. He groaned a he noticed a few broken tables around them. He ran his eyes over the rest of the guild, quickly spotting Laxus and his Raijinshuu with Mira standing talking happily with the clearly very embarrassed Laxus. He noticed Bixslow sitting tensed, seemingly readying himself to join the slowly escalating fight for some likely very stupid reason. He made his way to the other side of the guild, not in the mood for a fight. He really couldn't be bothered putting up with his guildmates' childish antics today.

He carefully ran his eyes over the other faces as he took his seat, preparing for a particular person to pounce. He couldn't even be bothered with the hassle of _her_ attention today, not that he really minded. Her ability to show so much emotion countered his ability to show almost none. Her over energetic personality allowed him to spend time with her without him having to go out of his way to be with her. She could be a little overbearing at times, but she usually understood him. She knew he cared, even if he had no idea how to show her just that.

Whenever he put in the effort to try to show her, it either went wrong and she thought he was upset with her, or she'd realise he was trying to show her how he felt. That was when she'd become almost unbearable, as she tried to show him that she loved him too. Love – what exactly was it? He sighed. It was too complicated to think about, but he had to try to. He had to take his chance to work out how he really felt about her while she was absent from the guild, but he had no idea where to start. He didn't know if he loved her, but he certainly enjoyed her company. Was that what love was? Enjoying each other's company?

He groaned, his head landing on the wooden table with a loud thump. He didn't even know what love was – how was he supposed to decide if that really was how he felt about her?! He could ask Lucy, but that would be too much hassle. She'd start reading into it and then she'd start asking awkward questions that he didn't even know the answer to yet. He felt someone sit down opposite him and sighed. Great. Someone he had to talk to. Just what he needed. He was supposed to be thinking. What if it was Juvia? What should he say to her? Why was this so complicated? He just wanted everything to be simple for once.

He looked up and smiled at Lucy, glad that it was only his friend and not the woman he was trying to make his mind up about. He could just ask her about love? No, that really just wasn't worth the hassle. He could figure this out himself. Anyway, what could she possibly know about love? He suddenly found himself halfway across the guild, one arm of his jacket burnt and his hair singed. Natsu. What the hell had he done to upset the idiot now? He'd just been trying to mind his own business! He really wasn't in the mood to deal with the idiot, but now he was seriously pissed off!

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this one! XD Juvia didn't get to make an appearance, but Gray seems to think better (clearer) about her when she's not there! From what we know of his past, you can hardly blame him for wondering about this sort of thing and by this point, he'd be almost _expected_ to understand, so _asking_ would be really embarrassing! ^_^ (Can I just add 'Go, Erza!' - she's pretty good at knowing when he's confused about this stuff! Ain't she a great big sister?! XD )**

* * *

For anyone wondering about the lack of Jerza, it's not because I don't ship them, it's just I couldn't put Jellal into any of these. It's Jellal. When it comes to Erza, his only current 'sins' are being bashful, shy and feeling unworthy! One day they will marry! Even if it's in secret because he's a wanted criminal! They will have a home and a child, and Erza will look after the child (with the help of the guild) while Jellal is away and no-one will be able to prove that the kid is Jellal's and only the guild (and their friends) will know for sure! They _will_ be happy!

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed these!**

 _(P.S. there is actually a colour called 'Sloth Grey'.)_


End file.
